La Navidad Tomado De Tu Mano
by Stig Al-sayf
Summary: Navidad, Navidad, Dulce Navidad Miau, miau, miau Principios, compras, emociones y muchos regalos pero por sobretodo una feliz neko-navidad : Por ItaDei SasuNaru fan Y Stig Al-sayf :
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**si, se que esta historia lleva un monton de tiempo montada en amor yaoi pero he llegado a la conclucion de que hay gente que mas facil se entera de la continuacion de esta saga por aqui que por amor yaoi.**

**como siempre les recuerdo que este fic esta escrito por ITADEI SASUNARU-FAN y pues yo.  
**

***¡Es un FugaMina!**

***Hay SasuNaru y JiraOro**

***Ambientado en un Universo Alterno y parte de la saga de ****"Nekos**"

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Todo es hecho sin fines de lucro, no recibimos ninguna remuneración por ello. Hecho únicamente por y para fans.**

* * *

**EN UN PRINCPIO UCHIHA**

En un principio, en un gran apartamento que contaba con varias habitaciones y un gran jardín Vivian dos hermanos: Madara Uchiha el mayor e Izuna Uchiha el menor, ambos mejores hermanos hasta que se iban a los puños por alguna pequeña discusión y ambos de pensamientos distintos; el mayor tenia ideas radicales, el menor solo suspiraba y señalaba lo malo de aquellas ideas, a Madara se le tachaba de cruel e inmaduro y a Izuna de pensador mujeriego. Ambos policías, ambos sumergidos en sus vidas pero en busca de algo que les hiciera felices.

Un día cualquiera de la semana por la noche, mientras cenaban algo calentado a prisa en el microondas. Se miraban sin vacilación a la espera de algo pero pasado los minutos y al sentirse idiotas volvieron a bajar la mirada.

_Toc, toc, toc_

Ambos se volvieron a mirar

_To, toc, toc_

Con prisa infantil los hermanos fueron abrir la puerta, creando una competición de tal hecho siendo el ganador Madara tras empujar a su hermano a último minuto, grande fue su sorpresa al no ver a nadie cuando abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué rayos? No hay nadie

— ¿eres imbécil? Baja tu mirada

Madara bajo su mirada ante el idiota que la había llamado imbécil, su desconcierto fue mayor al ver a un niño con una maleta. Un pequeño de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, con esas facciones que reflejaban cierto aire familiar, si mucho tendría siete años le miraba enojado.

—pues imbécil será tu padre niño

—Madara no seas tan descortés

Le reprendió Izuna, mientras sonreía al niño quien a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido le dio una escueta y fugas sonrisa.

—pues tendrás razón, tal vez si no hubiera sido un imbécil no estaría muerto

Dijo aquel niño para luego extender un sobre y patear a Madara en la espinilla mientras entraba aquel apartamento diciendo:

—pero igual no te permitiré que lo llames de aquel modo, primo~

Ante la cara de sorpresa de ambos hermanos sin contar el dolor y rabia del mayor, el niño suspiro con cansancio sentándose en el sillón

—lean la carta

_"**al ser el representante legal de los difuntos señores…siendo ustedes los únicos parientes…Fugaku Uchiha de seis años pasa bajo su protección…si no aceptan su responsabilidad los demando…"**_

—no puede hacer tal cosa

Dijo Madara con ganas de rasgar aquella carta.

—jum aquí dice que no lo dudara.

Respondió Izuna señalándole a su hermano la carta

_"**si puedo y no dudare en hacerles una gran demanda, no me provoquen"**_

Ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos y luego en un vistazo fugas vieron al pequeño que cabeceaba por el sueño en el sofá, llevaba un traje completamente negro signo de que hace poco había asistido a un funeral y luego puesto en un viaje agotador para llegar donde ellos.

—Madara, es aquel bebé… ¿seremos buenos tutores?

—voy a llamar a mi abogado para mañana ese niñato estará lejos de aquí.

Dijo Madara iracundo recibiendo una mirada de reproche de su hermano menor

— ¿tutores nosotros dos? cuando ni siquiera nos agradan los niños y mucho menos sabemos como cuidar uno, estará mejor lejos.

Ambos hermanos miraron aquel niño que dormía hecho una bolita en su sofá.

Dos años después en aquel gran apartamento Vivian dos adultos, un niño y dos nekos. Siendo el mas pequeño quien estaba adornando el árbol de navidad, el niño abría con cuidado la caja de adornos mientras detrás de el tenia a sus dos gatos, quienes con curiosidad tocaban aquellas esferas brillantes o mordían a los ángeles de adorno.

—Itachi deja eso quieto, Sasuke por favor no muerdas las alitas del ángel.

Decía el niño mientras cogía a los mininos y los ponía lejos de los adornos para luego volver y verlos jugando otra vez

—chicos están aun paso de que los deje sin regalos.

Dijo Fugaku a sus gatos, quienes todos melosos se pasaron por las piernas de su amo y ronronearon. En ese preciso momento Madara hizo acto de presencia con sus brazos extendidos en busca de un gran abrazo de oso.

— ¡ku-chan!

— ¡ni te acerques!

Amenazo el menor, quien al ver que eso no detenía a Madara no tuvo opción que salir corriendo con su veloz hermano mayor detrás de el, quien le alcanzo en las escaleras y le quito el poco aire con un meloso y asfixiante abrazo.

—te extrañé, esperaba con ansias locas verte aparecer en la veterinaria pero fuiste cruel y viniste directo a casa, quería tanto tomarme un chocolate caliente contigo.

Poco faltaba para que Madara rodara en el piso junto con un Fugaku que pataleaba

— ¡déjame! ¡Estas muy frio!

El mayor sonrió travieso y libero un poco a su ku-chan quien arremetió con sus pequeños puños (aun que cada día iban tomando mas fuerza) en su pecho.

— ¿¡no puedes saludar como alguien normal!?

—nop, estoy realmente feliz por pasar otra navidad juntos y no puedo evitar manifestarlo.

De la cocina salió Izuna con su delantal y una cuchara para ver el desorden que se había formado.

—chicos por favor, no hagamos de decorar el árbol otra batalla campal.

— ¡izu-chan ven a mis brazos!

Con sorprendente agilidad para admiración de Fugaku y dolor de Madara, Izuna le planto un puño en la cabeza al mayor haciendo que esta cayera al suelo quejándose.

—ya que llegaste ayuda a Fugaku a adornar el árbol y evitar…

Un fuerte estruendo de cristal roto se escucho por todo la casa y los Uchiha dirigieron la mirada a dos nekos, quienes tenían sus patitas en el aire y miraban aquella porcelana rota en mil pedazos con la que jugaban hace unos segundos.

— ¡de esta no se salvan! ¡Esa porcelana era de la tatarabuela!

Grito Izuna persiguiendo a los gatos, quienes si se miraban muy cerca parecían felices.

— ¡Izuna la sopa!

Grito Fugaku al ver salir humo negro de la cocina y queriendo evitar quedarse sin mascotas.

—¡kyaaa!

Corrió Izuna a la cocina olvidando su pasada persecución.

—me deben una de sus vidas chicos.

Dijo Fugaku a sus mascotas, que cansados de su ejercicio nocturno se acurrucaron en el sillón mientras meneaban sus colas y ronroneaban. No muy lejos Madara dejaba su abrigo y bufanda en el perchero reparando en sus congeladas manos y se recordó por enésima vez que necesitaba unos guantes.

— ¿si me vas ayudar a decorar el árbol Mada-chan?

Madara observo su casa adornada de luces navideñas, fotos donde se mostraban celebraciones de cumpleaños y paseos familiares, una silla de mas en la mesa y por sobre todas las cosas observo con cariño a su ku-chan.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

Dijo Fugaku mirándolo asustado. Ante ese gesto Madara solo pudo sonreír.

—lamentó haber sido tan malo cuando viniste a vivir con nosotros, yo estaba asustado y…

Antes de que un torrente de palabras saliera de la boca del mayor, Fugaku le dio un abrazo abarcando con sus pequeñas manos solo su pecho.

—yo lamento haberte llamando imbécil y luego pegarte un puntapié pero siendo los geniales hermanos que somos dejaremos eso en el pasado.

—chicos la cena se quemo un poco pero…

Izuna al ver a eso dos abrazados sonrió, no fue fácil, cada uno tenía un humor particular en mayoría orgullosos pero en el fondo eran una familia con todo y esos animalejos que dormían en el sillón.

—Abrazo también para nuestra mama gallina—dijo Madara frotando su cabeza con la de su querido izu-chan

—Si abrazo para nuestro gran cocinero—dijo fugaku abrazándole el muslo

—agradezcan que es navidad y me puedo tomar sus palabras de burla como halagos

Los tres Uchihas rieron y compartieron aquel abrazo familiar.

**EN LA PRIMERA NAVIDAD **

En la primera navidad de Minato con su familia, No había muchas decoraciones, unas cuantas luces en la ventana de la cocina y un diminuto árbol en la mesa al lado de la puerta. La casa estaba un poco desordenada debido a que estaban próximos a mudarse, ya que con la llegada de los tres bebés un apartamento con solos dos habitaciones no era el adecuado para la nueva familia.

Minato observaba desde su cama como dormían su hermanitos abrazados en la otra cama. Solo hace un mes atrás jira-chan y oro-chan habían vuelto tarde en la noche con tres pequeños envueltos en unas sabanas.

La más pequeña era una niña de ojos ámbar, con un lacio y bonito cabello azul, era calmada y reía ante las cosas brillantes. Le seguía un niño flaco de apariencia delicada con un abundante cabello rojo; tenia tanto que le tapaba los ojitos y ante cualquier cosa desconocida lloraba y por ultimo estaba el mas mayorcito de piel blanca y llamativo cabello naranja, con unos ojos marrones que miraban curiosos, acompañado por cierta manía de tocar todo y si en le proceso se rompía algo el solo sonreía.

Muchos les daban pocas esperanzas por la deteriora salud que presentaban los niños, debido a que fueron encontrados en deplorables condiciones en la parte trasera de un camión con otro grupo de niños rumbo a un destino desconocido pero que todos daban como desolador. Siendo los más pequeños, fueron los más afectados pero eso no detuvo jira-chan y a oro-chan quienes los adoptaron. También dijeron que Minato no lo tomaría bien y que lo mas aconsejable era mantenerlo alejado de los bebés por un tiempo, descociendo el anheló del niño por tener hermanitos con quienes jugar pero afortunadamente sus queridos padres lo conocían y depositaron la confianza en Minato de ser un gran hermano mayor.

Para Minato no fue fácil, los peques ponían a prueba su paciencia pero todo era cosa de acostumbrarse y saber pasar tiempo con ellos. Con Yahiko veía caricaturas mientras ambos compartían un delicioso ramen, a Nagato le enseñaba trucos de magia y por ultimo y no menos importante asistía a las fiestas de té de Konan.

Minato dio otro vistazo a la cama de sus hermanos y salió del cuarto rumbo al cuarto de sus padres donde se asomo un poco para ver a Jiraiya terminar de vestirse y a oro-chan empacando una ropa en una maleta.

—estaré de vuelta para principios de enero, el dinero para el segundo pago de la casa estará para después de navidad y mandare algo extra para comprar la ropa de los peques y…

Jiraiya fue interrumpido por casto beso y suave abrazo, ambos adultos hablaron en voz baja mientras seguían en aquel abrazo. A Minato siempre le había gustado ver como sus padres se abrazaban, esperaba algún día tener ese alguien especial que le diera esa clase de abrazos, también esperaba pero con mas ansias algún día tener un gatito.

— ¿pasa algo Minato?—pregunto Orochimaru viendo las puntas del cabello rubio sobresalir por la puerta

El mencionado se paro en la puerta y con la cabeza gacha mientras retorcía sus manitos

— ¿en serio jira-chan te tienes que ir?

Todo era por el trabajo de Jiraiya, sabia que de ese trabajo dependían y que Jiraiya tenía que irse a trabajar por largos periodos de tiempo pero guardaba la esperanza de poder pasar la navidad con toda su familia alrededor. Jiraiya le tomo en brazos y ambos se miraron.

—se que es aburrido que no este para pasar esta navidad con ustedes, pero si no lo hago no podremos mudarnos.

—puedo esperar a tener mi propio cuarto por otro tiempo.

Aun paso de caer ante los ojos azules y cristalinos de Minato, Jiraiya busco apoyo en su pareja quien cargo a Minato.

— ¿pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto jovencito? y que lo habías comprendido.

Minato por toda respuesta hizo pucheros mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—si pero…

—no te preocupes por el tonto de Jiraiya, se la pasara genial conduciendo día y noche. En cuanto a nosotros decoraremos la nueva casa a nuestro antojo y el día de noche buena comeremos ponqué y al otro día abriremos los regalos, estaremos tan entretenidos que no extrañaremos a Jiraiya.

Minato se tapo la boca con sus manitos para evitar reírse por la cara que puso Jiraiya al oír como Orochimaru le extrañaría.

—oro-chan~ eres muy malo con tu querido esposo

—no estamos casados en primer lugar y ahora ambos despídanse sin lagrimas y luego Minato vete adormir.

Jiraiya y Minato se abrazaron para luego Jiraiya llevarlo cargado hasta su cama.

—cuida de tus hermanitos y de oro-chan, cuando vuelva te traeré muchos dulces.

—solo promete que no te iras para la próxima navidad.

—lo prometo ahora duerme.

Al irse Jiraiya, Minato se volvió a levantar y observo por la rendija de la puerta de su cuarto como oro-chan abrazaba fuertemente a Jiraiya.

—te amo idiota, vuelve pronto

Alcanzó a oír el pequeño antes de irse adormir.

Ahora en la primera navidad de Naruto, este observaba con curiosidad como su amo y sus hermanitos estaban parados delante de la puerta mirándola fijamente, tal vez tenia que ver con eso que llamaban navidad. Con pereza se estiro y salto al regazo de oro-sama para buscar algo de mimos que no tardaron llegar.

— ¡cariño, retoños míos he llegado!

Naruto pego un pequeño salto de sorpresa, al ver la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente y por ella entrando Jiraiya para luego ver a su amo y hermanitos correr con alegría a los brazos de su padre. Orochimaru lo tomo en brazos y se acerco a los demás donde también fueron fundidos en aquel abrazo.

—nos asustaste por un momento tonto.

—sabes que me encanta hacer entradas dramáticas oro-chan.

Jiraiya intento robarle un beso a Orochimaru quien reacciono interponiendo a Naruto

—no me gusta lo dramático

_nya~ la navidad es confusa_

Pensó Naruto mientras era acariciado entre risas.

* * *

**: El día 16 de Enero es el Día Internacional del FugaMina :**

**¡Apóyanos!**


	2. La navidad tomado de tu mano

** : El día 16 de Enero es el Día Internacional del FugaMina :**

**¡Apóyanos!**

* * *

No era su costumbre ignorar las enseñanzas de un maestro. Aún siendo un niño, respetaba la figura autoridad que el adulto representaba aunque se tratara de su profesor más loquito.

Minato no compartía su pensamiento totalmente y mucho menos lo cumplía con rectitud. De hecho, estaba apaciblemente dormido sobre el pupitre. Su rostro descansaba sobre sus brazos cruzados y su expresión era de deleite. Posiblemente era un buen sueño. Sólo por eso, Fugaku decidió no despertarlo.

Le estaba tomando esfuerzo poner atención a la clase. Kushina tenía su cabeza tambaleante, ya cerca de caer en el mundo del ensueño. Mikoto observaba al maestro con detenimiento, en apariencia inmune a la atmósfera soporífera que gobernaba en el aula, era sorprendente. Él tenía las intenciones de copiarle al rubio, pero en vez de eso, recuperó la nitidez de sus pensamientos detallando el plan que había idealizado durante la noche anterior. Comprobó que no tuviera fallas, que no se interpusiera ningún peligro en su camino y que su amigo y él contaran con el tiempo necesario.

Las clases terminaron y con un zarandeo suave despertó al menor que lo miró con semblante adormilado, llevándose los nudillos a los ojos para despejar el sueño de ellos.

— ¿Ya es hora? —preguntó, dejando salir un bostezo después.

—Si, así que despierta porque no puedo irme de aquí sin ti —ordenó el pequeño Uchiha, tomando su mochila y agarrando al menor de la mano para guiarlo por los pasillos y salir del colegio. Tomaron sus parkas, enrollaron las bufandas cuidadosamente alrededor del cuello y se pusieron cada uno un gorrito.

— ¡Qué frío! Prrr~ —ronroneó Minato sin poder detenerse, acariciando sus brazos buscando un poco de calor.

— ¿Estás conmigo? —inquirió Fugaku una vez estuvieron a las puertas de la institución. Encontró el gesto del otro completamente adorable.

—Creo —replicó Minato, bostezando sin reparos.

— ¿Cuántos dedos ves? —Fugaku levantó dos dedos ante los ojos azules y los movió de un lado a otro.

—Estoy bien —aseguró el rubio quitando de un manotazo la mano del moreno, mientras éste se reía un poco malvado.

— ¿Trajiste el dinero? —dijo sintiéndose de repente un extorsionista.

—Déjame ver… —pidió con aire ausente y el índice en alto, mientras revisaba el contenido en su maletín—. ¡Aquí está! —exclamó triunfante al mostrar su alcancía con forma de ranita definida al estar completamente rellena.

—Perfecto. ¿Sabes cuánto dinero traes?

—No, pero estoy seguro que es bastante. Es pesada —argumentó el ojos-azules con su mejor cara de convencimiento y volviendo a guardar su considerable fortuna—. ¿Trajiste lo tuyo?

—Si —respondió el ojos-negros, mostrando su alcancía en forma de minino, curiosamente parecida a Sasuke—. Y lo conté ayer —hizo notar con tono de superioridad.

Minato le sacó la lengua.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es la primera parada?

—La tienda de la esquina que está a tres cuadras —puntualizó el mayor, tomando la mano del otro y sujetándola con firmeza para comenzar a caminar. El rubio se sonrojó súbitamente, agradeciendo de alguna manera el calorcito agradable que adquirió su rostro.

—Fugaku… —pronunció con tono cauteloso.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el mencionado mirando al frente.

— ¿Qué no es esto lo que hacen los novios? —señaló Minato con mucha curiosidad, pendiente de la reacción de su amigo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "esto"? —dijo el interrogado con cierta alarma. El otro por toda respuesta levantó las manos de ambos que iban entrelazadas—. Es parte del plan —explicó el moreno una vez recuperado del shock inicial—, es solo una precaución necesaria para mantenernos juntos. No vaya a ser que te pierdas, eres muy distraído.

—Seguro —respondió el menor no muy convencido, pero dejándolo pasar.

La verdad, la mente de Fugaku iba analizando la situación. Salir de compras navideñas si se oía como algo entre… Novios. Un escalofrío, que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura ambiente, lo sacudió.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para que tus padres no pasaran a buscarte? —dijo tratando parecer interesado, intentando que Minato dejara de pensar en lo que iba pensando.

—Les dije que me iría a tu casa. No vienen a buscarme cuando saben que estaré contigo. ¿Tú?

—Les dije que me iría a tu casa —habló el moreno chasqueando la lengua con frustración—. Mis hermanos confían cuando saben que estaré contigo.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó el rubio empezando a preocuparse de que su plan se fuera al caño por cometer el mismo error.

—Nos apresuramos —contestó con seguridad, redoblando la velocidad de sus pasos, asegurándose de que el otro lo siguiera de cerca.

Nuestros jóvenes protagonistas caminaron más rápido sólo teniendo en mente salir victoriosos, llenos con los regalos para sus familias y salir ilesos del castigo que les impondrían una vez se descubriera lo que habían hecho.

Desde hace un tiempo, ambos chicos habían estado planeando su celebración navideña, ahorrando juntos y decidiendo juntos lo que podrían comprar para sus familiares.

Minato estaba muy agradecido con su Jira-chan y su Oro-chan por cuidar de una manera tan afectuosa y con una dedicación inmensa de sus hermanitos y él. También había estado preparando algo para sus hermanitos y su Naruto.

Fugaku quería sorprender a sus hermanos mayores, arriesgándose a sufrir de su amor incansable en cantidades peligrosamente grandes, pero verlos felices lo valdría. Igualmente, quería darle un pequeño pero significativamente sus par de nekos que tantas aventuras habían vivido a su lado.

Por lo que al llegar a la tienda, que era una variada despensa dedicada al cuidado animal, prepararon su primera disposición de dinero. Entraron al establecimiento, sintiendo el aire frío azotar sus espaldas y cerrando rápidamente para poder disfrutar de la calidez que allí había.

Se maravillaron de ver tantos juguetes para todos los diferentes tipos de mascota.

— ¡Mira! —saltó Minato muy alegre encaminándose a un ostentoso escaparate donde descansaba una serpiente posiblemente muy joven, al verse tan chica—. ¿No es linda? —comentó pasando su dedo delicadamente sobre el inmaculado cristal, a lo que el reptil seguía sus movimientos sin pestañear.

—Si tú lo crees —dijo Fugaku mirando al animal con un poco de temor, pensando que su amigo probablemente estaría acostumbrado a ellas por quién era uno de sus padres.

La serpiente se acercó al cristal sin un aura intimidante, o por lo menos así sintieron los niños. Quizás era cierto que los animales respetan la inocencia en los pequeños.

— ¡Veamos que más hay! —expresó el rubio entusiasta, jalando al otro que no tuvo más remedio.

El moreno reparó en la sección de los gatos y los arrastró a ambos hasta allí. Viendo la extensa cantidad de cosas que podrán comprar, los chicos sin lugar a duda compusieron una cara de confusión.

Una de las dependientas del lugar que se encontraba ociosa se acercó a ellos, intento ofrecer su ayuda.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscan? —inquirió con amabilidad, mirando con curiosidad a la joven pareja que lució en el instante la misma expresión de entendimiento mutuo, como si se les ocurriera la misma idea.

Minato explicó que su gatito era muy hiperactivo y especialmente travieso, por lo que precisaba de un objeto resistente, adorable y no comestible. La señorita le mostró una cuantiosa cantidad de ratoncitos de fieltro, prometiéndole que eran muy resistentes y lo suficientemente grandes como para no ser comidos. Él, encantado, escogió uno color café.

Fugaku detalló la relación competitiva que tenían sus dos mininos, por lo que necesitaba de dos regalos diferentes pero que fueran similares en cuanto a originalidad. La señorita los llevó hasta unos tazones hechos para depositar la comida de los nekos, cada uno de ellos con la marca para poder escribir el nombre del animalito correspondiente. El peque complacido, escogió dos tazones, uno gris y uno color arena.

Diligente, la muchacha tomó los pedidos y los llevó a la caja.

Contuvo una risita cuando los niños, después de preguntar el precio de su compra, dejaron caer frente a ella una gran cantidad de monedas.

Se tardó un mundo contando todo. Sin embargo, más feliz de lo que esperaba, los atendió y les dio su compra y por supuesto, les devolvió el cambio.

Notó con extrañeza que el mayor de los dos apenas y soltó la mano del más pequeño. Sólo hacía la escena más tierna.

Fugaku y Minato se despidieron con una reverencia y ella les despidió con una sonrisa y un saludo de su mano.

—Genial, ya estamos progresando —celebró el rubio una vez de vuelta en las calles—. Ella fue muy linda.

—Nos miraba extraño —apuntó el moreno, más para si mismo y un poco celoso del repentino interés de su acompañante por la recién conocida dama.

— ¿Qué sigue?

—Los regalos de tus hermanos y tus padres.

—Luego van los tuyos.

—Exacto.

Minato se asió con más firmeza a la mano de Fugaku, avanzando sobre la acera y en busca de su próximo destino.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : :**

—Estás siento paranoico, Orochimaru —se burló Madara mirando a su secretario tomar el teléfono y digitar el número de su casa, presionando las teclas con una fuerza innecesaria.

—Eso lo decidiré yo, Uchiha Scrooge —siseó Orochimaru con furia en respuesta, oyendo con impaciencia el repiqueteo característico del ruidito del fondo en su oreja.

Madara odiaba el nuevo apodo que había implementado su empleado, el era un buen jefe que incluso pensaba darle un gran bono de navidad. Pero si seguía comparándolo con aquel vejete de cuanto de navidad seria todo un Ebenezer Scrooge.

Los segundos pasaron en los que el secretario intercambió unas palabras veloces con Izuna, a las cuales Madara no les puso mayor atención por seguir en sus locas ideas. Bruscamente colgó el aparato y jaló al Uchiha mayor por las ropas, espetándole con dureza:

— ¿Dónde te dijo que iba a estar Fugaku?

—En tu casa, con Jiraiya y los niños —respondió el morocho, impresionado (por no decir asustado) de la llama en los ojos ámbar del otro—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

— ¡Porque acabo de llamar a tu casa sólo para enterarme de que Minato no está con tu hermano!

— ¿Por qué llamaste a mi casa? —se extrañó Madara, quitándose de encima al nervioso hombre frente a él.

—Porque Minato me dijo que estaría con ustedes.

—Pero Ku-chan me dijo que estaría con ustedes.

En ese momento, los jurados rivales tuvieron un momento de recíproca comprensión.

—Nos tendieron una trampa —dijeron los pelilargos al unísono.

— ¿Por qué Minato me mentiría así? —se interrogó Orochimaru, tomando sus cosas con apresuramiento, dispuesto a salir en la búsqueda de uno de sus niños en el acto.

— ¿Qué tendrá Ku-chan en mente? —dijo Madara en un susurro mientras apagaba las luces de la veterinaria y cerraba el local.

Los dos hombres salieron a la calle, deteniéndose un momento ante el frío que golpeó sin piedad sus pulmones. Siguieron caminando, sin poder decirse una palabra el uno al otro, la preocupación los estaba consumiendo. Luego de pocas calles recorridas, el morocho identificó el auto de su hermano cruzando la carretera por lo que pronto le hizo señas.

— ¡Qué rápido! —se admiró Orochimaru al ver que el conductor del vehículo, que se estacionaba con maestría delante de ellos, era la persona con la que minutos antes había hablado.

—Izuna cuando quiere es mejor que Schumacher —se enorgulleció Madara, invitando al otro a entrar en el carro sin entretenerse.

— ¿Qué es lo que saben? —preguntó el azabache inmediatamente los pasajeros estuvieron dentro, arrancando con velocidad para no perder el tiempo que se volvía valioso.

—Que no están con nosotros, ni con Jiraiya ni contigo —le respondió Madara que había tomado el asiento del copiloto.

— ¿Deberíamos notificar a Jiraiya, Orochimaru-san? —preguntó el Uchiha mediano por el espejo del retrovisor.

—No, es mejor que se quede cuidando a los niños. Ellos no pueden estar en este ajetreo —opinó el interrogando, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte del dúo en los asientos de adelante—. Además, sólo sería un estorbo.

A los hermanos Uchiha les resbaló una gruesa y cómica gota con la cabeza. Orochimaru podía ser muy cruel con su pareja a pesar de quererlo tanto.

— ¿Dónde empezamos? —dijo Izuna, centrándose en el objetivo.

—En el colegio —dijo Madara—. Fue en el último lugar donde seguro estuvieron. A partir de ahí, podemos empezar a buscar, tal vez alguien los vio salir y dirigirse a algún lado.

—Se me había olvidado que tu fuiste policía —comentó el azabache, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo.

—No lo parece —determinó Orochimaru, sin desperdiciar la oportunidad de molestar al Uchiha.

— Ya me las pagarán… —se prometió el "molestado", viendo pasar por la ventana los edificios y las avenidas que los llevarían al colegio de los chicos.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : :**

—_Tonto hermano menor, tengo un mal presentimiento_ —saltó Itachi explorando a su alrededor para hallar a su hermano. Lo encontró felizmente acurrucado sobre la cama de su dueño, en compañía de una bolita amarilla a la que rodeaba con celo.

_— ¿Qué quieres, tonto hermano mayor?_

_— ¡Aw~! ¿Te interrumpo?_ —dijo el neko más grande con un tono burlón—. _¡Mira que ternura!_ —maulló mirando la escena. Naruto se encogió más entre las patas de Sasuke, enrollando su colita con la del otro.

_— ¿Qué quieres?_ —preguntó de nueva cuenta el neko más pequeño de los hermanos, odiando a Itachi al ver que el minino anaranjado se despertaba.

_—¿Qué sucede Sasuke, nya~?_ —Naruto había aprendido a llegar a la casa de los Uchiha por su cuenta.

—_Sucede que yo, Naruto, tengo un séptimo sentido_ —explicó Itachi con vehemencia—. _Y éste me dice que debemos buscar a nuestros dueños._

_— ¿Algo le ha pasado a Minato, nya~?_ —respingó el gatito correspondiente al recién mencionado.

Sasuke, de ser humano, se habría palmeado la cara.

—_No lo sé, querido Naruto. Lo tenemos que averiguar._

**: : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Los chicos iban satisfechos con las bolsas de compras, ya con el recorrido en retroceso y dispuestos a llegar a sus casas, listos para pasar una velada con sus familias. No advirtieron en la figura sigilosa a sus espaldas.

Un maleante había notado a los niños llenos de bolsas, deambulando solos por las calles aunque con un rumbo bien fijado. La parejita había llamado su atención.

Tal vez las posibilidades de robarles algo que le fuera de utilidad eran muy escasas, pero no era una imposibilidad que se le presentara una sorpresa súbita. Hasta podría quedarse a esos niños para hacerle compañía. Nadie debería pasar solo en Navidad, ¿cierto?

Sonrió.

Salió de su escondite y los siguió a una distancia prudente, tratando de que no percibieran su presencia. Repentinamente, el rubio volteó a ver hacia atrás y su compañero le miró asombrado por ello. Le dijo unas cuantas palabras, a las que el rubio pareció obedecer.

Él, por su parte, pensó que estaba perdiendo el toque. ¡Hasta un crio lo había sentido! Gracias a Dios se había escondido a tiempo.

Pasado el rato, vio que se estaban alejando del centro de la ciudad y entraban en un barrio menos concurrido. Eso era bueno para él, entre menos gente hubiera mejor.

De repente, esta vez el moreno volteó a ver hacia atrás, a pesar de que se movió con agilidad para ocultarse.

'¡_Maldición_!' chilló en su interior, rogando porque no lo hubiesen visto. Sería muy malo si no tomaba a esos niños por sorpresa y en silencio. Sería muy malo si se ponían a gritar pidiendo auxilio. Cuando asomó por la orilla de la pared no vio a sus presas por ningún lado, por lo que raudo se irguió y los buscó por la acera.

Lo siguiente que sintió al pasar a la par de otro callejón fue un dolor agudo en sus piernas que lo hizo caer de lleno contra el suelo, en la intersección del muslo y la pantorrilla.

— ¡Corre! —escuchó a una vocecita gritar por detrás al tiempo que se oía el sonido de una rama muy grande caer por algún lado y veía pasar dos pares de piernas huir más adelante.

—Mocosos… —murmuró adolorido, levantándose velozmente y corriendo tras los niños.

Sabía que los alcanzaría en cosa de nada, pero cuando menos se lo esperó, los pequeños se detuvieron y sosteniendo una cuerda que el maleante no había visto, lo hicieron enredarse en ella, tropezar hilarantemente y volver a tener un momento de intimidad con el asfalto.

Se levantó con trabajo, sudando copiosamente en el proceso, mirando las dos figuritas correr a lo lejos.

Ahora se había vuelto personal, no iba a permitir que ese par de niñatos lo humillara de esa manera y salieran ilesos. No señor.

Se precipitó en su dirección, componiendo una mueca desagradable de alegría en su maltrecha cara al sentir que ya les ponía la mano encima.

Alargó su brazo y estando a centímetros de sujetar el cabello del rubio, una bola de pelos nubló su visión.

Muchísimos zarpazos repartidos en su cara lo hicieron gritar de dolor. Quiso sujetar el cuello del animalejo que lo estaba lastimando de esa manera, pero justo cuando lo iba a agarrar, sintió nuevos aruñones en su tórax y estómago.

— ¡Dios! —clamó como energúmeno, retorciéndose en el suelo sin poder ver y sin poder levantarse.

La peor parte vino cuando sintió una firmes garras aruñar sus partes nobles. Casi se desmaya del sufrimiento y desistió de pelear.

—Bien hecho, chicos… —felicitó alguien desde las alturas, percibiendo como los tres pequeños cuerpos encima del suyo se retiraban al sonar esa voz. Una voz que no podía pertenecer a un niño, era la voz de un adulto.

El embustero abrió un ojo y luego el otro, por cuestiones de instinto. Sintió como unas manos poderosas lo tomaron de sus pobres harapos y lo estamparon contra la pared. Vio unos ojos rojos.

—Te voy a mostrar porque nadie, _nunca_, debe meterse con mi Ku-chan…

¿"Ku-qué"? ¿De qué hablaba ese tipo? ¿Sería ése el rubio?

—Te vas a arrepentir de haber puesto los ojos en Minato…

Vio unos ojos amarillos.

Sintió un dolor indecible.

Y luego, todo se volvió negro.

Días más tarde, cuando despertara luego de la gran paliza que recibió, lo único que podría balbucear sería que había sido atacado por una serpiente y un león negro gigantescos.

— ¿No creen que se pasaron? —Opinó Izuna con cuidado, no quería recibir una golpiza semejante—. Creo que le arruinaron la cara.

—Se la arreglamos —cortó Orochimaru observando al tipo ser introducido en el carro del Uchiha mediano, para ser llevado a la comisaría.

—Ahora se ve más decente —secundó el Uchiha mayor, que a sus pies tenía a los tres nekos ronroneando con suavidad.

—Bueno, supongo que los dejo —dijo el azabache rendido, metiéndose al auto—. Llego a casa en una hora o dos —le aclaró a su hermano, que sólo cabeceó en señal de aprobación y viéndolo marchar.

— ¡Ustedes dos! —bramó Orochimaru girando sobre sus talones para ver a los niños que habían asomado después de pasado el ajetreo.

Minato y Fugaku se miraron a los ojos y agacharon las cabezas en señal de sumisión, en espera de su escarmiento.

Lo que recibieron fue un abrazo.

Madara casi le quebró las costillas a su niño y Orochimaru acurrucó al suyo tan fuerte contra su pecho que le asfixiaba.

—No nos vuelvan a preocupar así —dijo el morocho, aflojando su abrazo.

—Con ustedes no se puede tener algo normal —se rió el otro adulto, un poco más calmado al sentir que Minato al fin estaba a salvo.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraron? —preguntó el morenito, sosteniendo las estrujadas bolsas de regalos.

—Primero buscamos en el colegio.

— ¿Y luego? —curioseó el rubio, tratando de que los regalos no se le cayeran.

—Les seguimos la pista preguntando en cada tienda.

Los enemigos se miraron de reojo y dijeron:

— ¡Y ahora nos van a explicar que estaban pensando!

Ambos niños tomados de las manos alzaron las bolsas que contenían los regalos.

—siempre hablan de no querer nada para navidad pero nunca piensan que queremos darles algo porque los queremos, además se que ustedes no les gusta mucho la navidad entre muchas otras celebraciones. Pero Izuna y tú compraron aquel árbol de navidad y decoraron la casa por mí.

Dijo Fugaku frunciendo su ceño asiendo que por dentro Madara se derritiera cual muñeco de nieve.

—además como yo como hermano mayor quiero: que Yahiko tenga sus guantes para que sea el mejor portero, que Nagato tengo su varita mágica para que sea el mejor mago del mundo y que Konan tenga en sus prodigiosas manos tanto papel de colores como sea posible para llenar su cuarto de muchas flores.

Los adultos se vieron entre si y luego vieron a sus dos chicos, habían hecho algo muy irresponsable sin mencionar que les mintieron y que si no hubieran llegado a tiempo bueno esa parte no se la querían imaginar Madara y Orochimaru. Pero ante aquellas palabras y el gesto de Minato y Fugaku de gastarse todos sus ahorros en regalos para ellos les hacia la personas mas felices y orgullosas de todo el mundo, además era difícil imaginarlo pero en unos años los chicos estarían mas creciditos y como a todo adolecente perderían de a poco la alegría por la navidad.

— ¿viviremos para año nuevo?

Pregunto Minato pateando sin mucho animo una que otra piedra del pavimento, a su lado estaba Naruto y no muy lejos Itachi y Sasuke lamian la mano de Fugaku.

—no estamos tan molestos chicos pero por favor la próxima pidan que los acompañe algún adulto, prometemos no ver lo que compraron, casi nos matan del susto.

Hablo Orochimaru mientras cargaba a Minato y a Naruto

—bien ahora es mi turno, primero que nada Fugaku…

—bien ya es hora de irnos, todavía están muy pequeños para soportar tanto frio

Hablo Fugaku a sus gatos mientras ignoraba a Madara

—ku-chan~ puede que no respectes mi autoridad tanto como la de Izuna pero hoy te lo has ganado

Dijo Madara jalando las mejillas de su hermanito

— ¡vale lo siento mucho! aceptare mi castigo

Respondió el niño sobándose las mejillas para luego se cargado junto a sus mininos.

—como castigo Minato no te podrás ver con Fugaku hasta dentro de tres días

—lo mismo para ti Fugaku.

Los niños quisieron replicar pero guardaron silencio después de todo los adultos no se habían enojado tanto con ellos como lo imaginaron, aun que seria triste no verse el día de navidad.

—pasado ese plazo, podrán planear nuevas travesuras en la cena que organizáremos en casa de mi querido jefe Uchiha Scrooge.

— ¡no me digas de tal forma Orochimaru!

Las risas no se hicieron esperar después de todo que seria de la navidad sin molestar a Madara.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Era la mañana después de navidad por toda la casa solo se oían risas y el pequeño sonido de una campana que adornaba una nueva y reluciente bicicleta nueva de colores rojos y azules. Fugaku no lo podía creer todavía y sus hermanos mayores no dejaban de sacarle fotografías por la tierna carita que ponía.

—Izuna tómale una foto a los guantes que me regalo ku-chan.

Izuna rio y tomo la foto aun emocionado Madara que lucia unos guantes de color negro adornado con tres pingüinos que en cierta forma representaba aquellos Uchihas.

—ahora toma la cámara y tómale una foto a este increíble regalo

Dijo Izuna luciendo su elegante y moderno delantal con la frese "mi hermano es el rey de la cocina" aun que mas tarde se bromearía diciendo que era el rey de lo quemado.

No muy lejos en el jardín, Naruto con un adorable mini gorro de navidad en su cabeza salía entre los matorrales para encontrarse con Itachi y Sasuke quienes llevaban unos pequeños corbatines: azul para Sasuke y rojo para Itachi.

_—déjame decirte en nombre de mi tonto hermano menor que esta congelado en este preciso momento y de parte de este humilde servidor, que ese gorro te queda muy bien Naruto_

_— ¿en serio nya~? Fue un regalo de los hermanitos de Minato lo hicieron especialmente para mi, mira puedo mover mis orejitas con facilidad y Minato medio un ratón de juguete_

Dijo Naruto con cierto brillo de cazador en sus ojos gatunos

_—nya_~ _ustedes también se ven geniales con sus corbatines, en especial tu Sasuke_

Antes de perder su inusitado valor Naruto le dio una suave lamida a la boca de Sasuke quien abrió más sus ojos y comenzó a balbucear, si hubiera sido humano Itachi podría apostar que hasta su orejas estarían rojas.

—_Naruto tú, yo, lo quiero decir es…_

_—que lo perdones por ser un idiota que solo sabe babear cuando se trata de pedirte que sean pareja_

_Dijo Itachi sonriendo mientras uno de colmillos sobresalía._

_— tonto hermano mayor ven te doy ¡una bella muerte de navidad!_

_—creo que paso por esta navidad._

La persecución no tardo en formarse y mientras Naruto esperaba que ambos hermanos se demostraran su particular amor fraternal pensaba:

_— la navidad es genial nya~ _

**: : : : : : : : : : : : :**

— ¡Minato!

El nombrado sintió el sonido de una campana y corrió a la ventana para observar a Fugaku en su nueva bicicleta llamándolo.

— ¡Minato!

— ¡Fugaku feliz navidad!

Saludo el rubio a su amiguito aunque un poco extrañado de verle tan temprano.

— ¡baja, me dieron permiso de llevarte a casa!

Minato como un rayo se quito su pijama y se puso su abrigo para luego pararse delante de sus padres.

—Fugaku esta abajo y, y…

—anda ve que con el, te veremos mas tarde en casa de los Uchiha.

Dijo Orochimaru envuelto en los brazos de Jiraiya mientras compartían una bebida caliente

— ¡gracias! ¡Nos vemos!

—ten cuidado

Alcanzo a decir Jiraiya antes de que Minato desapareciera por la puerta, ambos adultos se acurrucaron mas en el sillón mientras veían a sus otros hijos jugar con sus juguetes nuevos.

— ¿no te pareció adorable el regalo de Minato?

—si aun que todavía me molesta pensar que alguien quería atacar a nuestro mina-chan

Orochimaru beso a Jiraiya para quitarle aquel malestar y de la mesa cogió aquel marco de color verde y observo aquella foto; donde salían Jiraiya y él de unos nueve años con sus sonrisas infantiles tomados de la mano, con una sonrisa aun mas grande leyó las letras que adornaban el marco que decían:

"en un bello principio…mis padres"

Por las calles cubiertas con algo de nieve y solitarias, una bicicleta roja y azul surcaba a una increíble velocidad con dos niños abordo quienes reían muy felices.

— ¿entonces que te dieron?

—una PlayStation

— ¡genial podre vencerte en fútbol!

— ¡en tus sueños Uchiha!

Cuando poco faltaba para llegar al apartamento de Fugaku, este detuvo la bicicleta y Minato quien iba atrás le miro interrogante.

— ¿te acuerdas de nuestra promesa para navidad?

Inmediatamente las mejillas de Minato ya rojas por el frio adquirieron aun más color

—si ¿lo quieres ahora?

—si

Dijo Fugaku con su corazón latiendo muy rápido, poco a poco ambos niños se acercaron y un suave calor invadió sus labios cuando se besaron y a comparación de anteriores besos en este ambos chicos se abrazaron y fue un poco mas largo.

Ambos niños rieron suavemente cuando se separaron un poco y con más calma se dirigieron a su destino. En un principio serian ellos dos y al final también.

* * *

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, semántica o redacción, porque ella es la especialista en corregirme y no pudo.

gracias por leer


End file.
